When Stars Shine Red
by jordyna
Summary: Draco looked at the necklace puzzled as it started shining a bright yellow color.'That hasn't happened in tweleve years. Not since I gave the other half to..,' he stopped his thoughts. He couldn't say it. It hurt to much [HGDM during 7th year]
1. A New Home

**_Disclaimer_**: I own the plot and only the plot.

_A/N: This sotry isn't your typical Draco meets Hermione when they were younger and share a necklace and they forget about eachother and find out they were friends when they were young kinda thing. Oh no, It has more **twist and turns** in it than you think. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 1 isn't that exciting but I already have chapter 2 and 3. I'm working my way through chapter 4. This is probably the only time you'll hear from me unless i have some announcements to make. I will usually post the next chapters after a week or so or if I see that many of you are reading it I will post it sooner. Once September comes rolling on by I will however take longer to update because it's my grad year and I'm going to be concentrating on school. But I promise you all that I won't forget about this story and update as much as I can. So with that said Please **Read and Review **and be totally honest. _

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

It had been a very cold and windy September 1st. As usual students dressed in black robes and ties that distinguished the house they belonged to made their way through the crowd and into the bright red train that would bring them to their destination. As most students spent their last minutes with their families exchanging good byes and listening to last minute lectures one boy sat in the train looking at them all with disgust and a hint of jealousy.

"Stupid fools! it's not like they're not going to see their precious children again," the boy spat as he ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. His deep grey eyes glared at everyone who wore a smile. He got up off his seat and closed the curtains which blocked his view of the many faces of platform 9¾. He sat back down and closed his eyes trying to block out any sound that could be heard. He became so good at blocking any sound that he did not hear the compartment door being pushed open.

One small figure walked through the open doors and took a seat beside him. Another figure who was larger and more built than the first walked into the compartment and took a seat in front of the blonde haired boy. Two more figures, both two times larger than the last walked into the compartment at the same time. Their size however would not allow the two of them to walk in at the same time. Both of them started arguing which one would enter first. When the one on the right would not allow the one on the left to go through first and vice versa they started a very loud and very rude argument which caused the many students who had settled into their own compartments to peek their heads out and see what had happened.

"Crabbe, Goyle," spoke the blonde haired boy with his eyes still shut.

"Yes Draco, " asked the two larger boys.

"Would you shut the bloody hell up," Draco answered with his eyes still shut.

"Sorry," replied the two and took their seats on opposite sides of the compartment.

"Had an awful summer I assume," said the boy sitting in front of Draco. He was tall, around 6'2" with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. His well built body made him look all the more handsome. He was of course Blaise Zabini one of Hogwarts most handsome students. Draco and Blaise had been friends since they we're still in diapers. Blaise had been one of the very very few people Draco confided in.

"Yes, you can assume that," replied Draco. He stood at a height of 6'0" making him 2 inches shorter than Blaise. His cream colored body was also well built which also made him one of the most handsome men at Hogwarts. His deep grey eyes and his smirk would make any girl stop and stare.

"Lucious was back for the summer wasn't he," said the small figure beside Draco. Pansy Parkinson was very small compared to the four boys in the compartment. She stood at a height of about 5'8". She had dark black hair that came just under her shoulders. Her piercing black eyes and her pointed nose gave her a sort of dark look. She had lost her baby fat from 5th year and now she looked like a very attractive young lady. If she was not so evil she would have had many Hogwart boys falling to her feet. Like Blaise, Pansy was another person who Draco could talk to. Students had always thought that Draco and Pansy were dating but they were never true. They had been friends since they were seven and had grown up together. Their relationship was more of a brother sister kind than anything else. However they never corrected anyones assumptions. _'Let them think what they want. We don't need to prove anything to them_,' Draco had told Pansy.

"Yes, unfortunately," replied Draco opening his eyes. He looked over to Crabbe and Goyle his friends since first year. Both had forgotten about their little argument and were playing with their new quiditch board game. Crabbe sent his beater towards Goyles seeker but missed by an inch. Goyle sneered at Crabbe. Both boys looked almost identical. Crabbe however was an inch taller than Goyle and a bit heavier too. While Crabbe had dark brown hair Goyle had light brown hair. They both shared common hazel eyes. If they were asked a simple question like 'what color is the sky' they would probably both answer 'green.' They weren't the brightest crayons in the box but they had been one of Dracos closest and very loyal friends to him.

"So Draco did you get the Mark yet?" questioned Crabbe as if it was a simple question. Pansy, Blaise and Draco glared at him while Goyle sat there lost.

"Bloody hell you stupid git don't you know that your not suppose to go around talking about the dark mark as if it were normal conversation. What if Potter and his followers heard you?" said Blaise in a tone that could kill.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry," squeaked Crabbe as he slid further down his seat in embarrassment.

"For your information Crabbe I have not received it yet. However Father tells me that we're all probably going to receive it on Halloween night" answered Draco.

"What!" shrieked Pansy. "You mean we have to get it too!"

"Well I'm guessing your parents would not allow their children to not get it," replied Draco.

"I don't want to get it! I don't want to be one of his followers. You've all seen what he's done to our parents! I will not go through that just to please him," cried Pansy in a hushed whisper.

"It's either that or die," said Blaise who looked like he was about to be sick. "How are we going to get it if we're in school. Someone is bound to notice our absence," Blaise said turning to Draco.

"I have no idea but Father said that he would owl me the details," said Draco who had not revealed any emotion on his face.

"W-Who else i-is going to g-get it," stuttered Goyle with wide eyes.

"I don't know Father only told me that we are getting it on Halloween," snarled Draco as he shifted in his seat.

All five students sat there in silence.

"Have you seen Potter, Weasley and Granger?" asked Blaise who broke the unwanted silence.

"No," replied Draco.

"I have," whispered Crabbe not knowing whether to speak or not. When no one told him to shut up he went on, "The Granger girl looks different."

"How so?" asked Pansy sounding bored.

"She has longer hair and it's not as bushy as last year. She's grown a few inches. She looks kinda pretty," said Crabbe who had a sort of goofy look on his face.

"Granger! Pretty? HA your taste is lower than I thought," squealed Pansy as she burst out in a fit of laughter. Blaise joined in and Crabbe and Goyle who looked lost in all the laughter joined in. Draco let out a small smirk.

For the remainder of the ride Draco and Blaise talked about Quidditch while Pansy flipped through the new witch weekly magazine. As for Crabbe and Goyle they resumed their game of Quidditch.

-------

"Ron pass me another Chocolate Frog," said a tall boy. He was 6'0" and had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. His forehead was scared with a lightning bolt.

"Sure thing Harry," said Ron as he threw Harry a box of chocolate covered frogs. Ron who stood at a height of 6'1" had the famous Weasley red hair. He had sky blue eyes and had a well built body. Quidditch had done the body good for both Ron and Harry.

Both boys had grown to very handsome and very attractive young men. They were also named by many of Hogwart girls two of the most handsome men in Hogwarts.

"Hermione want anything?" asked Ron who sat beside a tall young lady. She was 5'9" and had chestnut brown hair that passed a few inches from her shoulder. The once unruly hair was now very tame. It was now very straight with a little wave here and there. Her chestnut eyes matched perfectly with her hair. She had a slender figure which would make any boy stop and stare. Even with a beautiful body she had a large brain and even larger heart. She was top of the her class in every subject except Divination. On the left side of her school robes sat a very shiny golden pin that had the letters HG engraved into it.

"No I'm fine," said Hermione looking over her book.

"Geez Hermione how many times have you read that book?" asked Ron as he stuffed 5 different Bertie Bott Beans in his mouth.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look before answering, "I've read it five times already. I'm guessing you haven't finished your summer reading yet?"

"I only have five more to go," Said Ron as his ears turned a light red.

"You mean you've only read 3 of the books?" asked Hermione in awe.

"Well they can't expect us to read some stupid books during summer," shrieked Ron.

"I finished it in the first 2 weeks! I bet Harry's finished them too," replied Hermione as she closed her book.

Harry who had been quiet choked on his chocolate frog. He had hoped that his two friends would not drag him into their brawl but unfortunately for him they did.

"Well you see I was playing quidditch with Ron most of the summer so i only read four of the books," he stammered not daring to look into Hermiones' eyes.

Hermione gave both boys disappointed looks. "How do you expect to pass this year if you can't read the books assigned?" she said.

"Don't worry we'll finish it before class starts. ANYWAYS do you know who head boy is?" asked Ron hoping to change the subject.

"No I don't. McGonagall didn't mention it in the letter. I do hope it's someone I like," replied Hermione.

"Hey guys! We're almost there," said a little red head as she peeked her head through their compartment. She was 5'7" and had the same flaming red hair as Ron did only longer. Her eyes were a forest green color. Her pointed nose and shy smile gave her a cuteness that could not be denied.

"Thanks Ginny," replied Hermione. Ginny took a seat next to Harry who turned a very light pink. Ginny looked up at him and gave a small smile.

A few minutes later the train came to an abrupt stop. As students pushed and shoved trying to get out of the trian Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a very familiar voice.

"All first 'ears over 'ere," yelled a tall man within the crowd.

"Hey Hagrid!" the three yelled waving happily at Hagrid.

"Hey you three," he exclaimed raising his hand up and giving them a very happy wave which almost knocked over a first year. Many of the first years who had gathered around him gave him petrified looks.

"C'mon you guys lets go grabe a carriage," said Hermione as she dragged both boys with her.

"You guys over here!" exclaimed a group of voices. All three looked in the direction of the voices and saw Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Ginny. Hermione, Harry and Ron climbed in and the group of the started chatting about their summer.

Apparently Dean's uncle had taken him to Bulgaria. Lavender attended some beauty classes. She learned how to apply makeup and do peoples hair. Parvati and her sister Padma attended 3 weddings. The first was their cousin from France. The second was their uncle from Russia and the third wedding was their brothers in Egypt. Seamus had spent his summer compaing with his father. Neville's grandmother had sent him to Quidditch camp.

"It was quite fun! I learned a lot and hopefully I can be on the team this year," cried Neville in excitement.

Luna had taken a job at her fathers magazine. "I got to write an article about Whimblewoo's" she said in her dreamy voice. "I have a copy if you would like to read it," she said as she pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. Everyone gave her weird stares but took it to be nice.

When they had all arrived they got off and made their way towards the Great Hall. They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table except for Luna who sat at the Ravenclaw table. After a few minutes of chatting the sorting began. Gryffindor received 12 new first years while Ravenclaw received 10. Hufflepuff and Slytherin received 11. After the sorting Dumbledore got up off his seat and started his speech. He talked about the usual things like the school rules and what grounds are off limits.

"And before we begin our well awaited feast I would like to introduce your new Head Boy and Head Girl for the year, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy," he said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

As he finished talking loud gasps could be heard, mostly from the Gryfindors and Slytherins. Everyone around them started talking about the new heads. Everyone around Hermione gave her sympathetic looks. Hermione sighed and looked over to Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry if that git does anything to you we'll take care of him," snarled Ron as he glared over at Malfoy.

"Thanks Ron I think I can handle myself," replied Hermione forcing a smile. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw everyone sneering at her. Many of the Gryfindors saw this and sneered back. For a second Hermione caught Malfoys eyes. He was glaring at her and she glared back.

"I do hope you all show your new heads with respect as they will be planning events throughout the year and they have the ability to hand out punishments they think fit," said Dumbledore over the noise. Once the great hall fell into silence once again he continued, "now I know everyone is hungry and can't wait to dig into a delicious meal so with that said...Enjoy." With a flick of his wand the plates in front of each student were filled with everything imaginable.

After the feast everyone got up and headed to their dormitory. Many of the Prefects stayed behind to show their new first years the way to their new home.

"We'll see you later Hermione," yelled Harry from the sea of people.

Hermione nodded and made her way towards her new living quarters. She walked up the stairs towards the 6th floor and walked down the long hall. She then took a left and stopped at a portrait of a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with light purple lace around the bottom. In the portrait she was running around a beautiful garden with all sorts of flowers. As she peeked in the bushes two more heads popped out. One was another little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress with white trims around it. The other little head was a boy. He had bright blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a forest green button up shirt and black dress pants. He smiled at the two little girls and started chasing them in the garden.

Hermione was smiling up at the three little kids that she didn't notice the footsteps that were drawing closer and closer. Finally when she felt the presence of another person she looked up and saw that Malfoy was only a few feet away from her. He looked up at the portrait for a few seconds and then looked away.

"So Granger thought of the password yet?" he sneered.

"What?" asked Hermione looking at him confused.

"And I thought you were the smartest Witch in this school," he mocked.

"I am!" Hermione yelled

Ignoring her Malfoy went on, "We're suppose to think of a password together before we can get into our common room. So you better think of one fast because I'm tired and would like some sleep. By the looks of it you really should hurry you can use all the beauty sleep you can get," he said as he gave his famous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione who was furious glared daggers at him. "Listen here you bloody git, I have to live with you for a year and just to make things clear I am not going to be bossed around by you and I will not stand for your stupid comments got me," she said in a voice that would make anyone shiver.

"Whatever," replied Malfoy sounding bored.

"How about midnight rose?" asked Hermione with a sigh.

"What?" this time it was Malfoy sounding confused.

"And I thought you were the second best Wizard at this school," mocked Hermione as she slapped him in the face with the smirk he had just given her a few minutes ago.

Draco sneered at her and turned to the portrait of the three little kids. "Midnight rose," he said and walked into the new dormitory leaving Hermione glaring at him. After a few seconds she walked into the common room. The room had been ten times more beautiful than the one the Gryfindors had. On the right was a large red rug that had a green leather couch on it. The leather couch was facing the fireplace that blazed and sent a nice warmth through the room. On the right side of the fireplace was a large green and silver banner with a snake in the middle that represented the Slytherin house. On the left of the fireplace was a red and gold banner with a roaring lion in the middle which represented the Gryfindor house. Further on from the fireplace, rug and couch was a small library with a long wooden table in the middle. Two wooden chairs sat on opposite sides of the long table. Above the library was a balcony. Hermione looked to the left of the room and saw stairs that led up to the balcony and on the right of the balcony led a hallway which Hermione thought would lead to the bedrooms. In the left corner of the room was a door that led to the bathroom.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and smiled at it's beauty. There was a nice black shiny counter with two sinks. One sink was gold and the other was silver. On the wall where the counter stood was a long mirror. On the left of the bathroom was a long shower with sliding doors. Further into the bathroom behind the shower walls was a black toilet. The bathroom smelled like fresh lavender.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top she made her way over the balcony railings and looked down onto her common room . The balcony was right above the fireplace and the sofa. Hermione enjoyed the view from up there. She walked down the short but dimly lit hall. At the end of the hall was two doors on opposite sides. Both doors were identical except the one on the left had a silver snake wrapped around the words headboy while the door on the right had a golden lion sitting on the words Headgirl.

She opened her door that would lead her to her new room. She gasped at the size and look of the room. Her room was twice the size of her room back home. In the middle lay a queen size bed with a dark red silk blanket with gold trims around it. Resting on the headboard lay 6 different shaped and sized pillows. three were cylinder shaped with gold fabric. The other three pillows were rectangle shaped with red fabric. On top of the bed was a beautiful red canopy with golden trims that matched her bed. At the foot of the bed was her large trunk. On the opposite wall from where she was standing was a large window that reached the ground to the ceiling. The drapes around it were exactly like her bed. Hermione looked to her right and saw a large closet and beside that was a long vanity mirror. Hermione closed the door and walked over to her bed. She sat down and looked around the room.

_'I'm going to have to get used to all this red' _she thought.

-------

Draco Malfoy walked over to his closet to see that all his stuff had been unpacked. While Granger had been busy downstairs gawking at every little detail Draco took a peek into her room and saw that their rooms were exactly alike except the colors. Instead of the red his was replaced with green and instead of the gold his was silver. Draco stiffled a yawn. The long journey had been exhausting. He got ready for bed. he removed his school robes and placed it neatly over his trunk. He then removed his shirt that revealed his nice toned but pale body. he folded up his shirt and placed it beside his school robes. He then removed his black pants leaving him in midnight blue boxers. As he folded his pants a small black sack fell out of it's pocket. Draco picked the sack up and sat on his bed. He untied the strings of the sack and dumped the content on his bed. A shiny silver star fell out. The star had a silver chain that would allow the owner to wear it like a necklace. Draco examined the necklace and ran the cold silver through his hands. The star was shining a bright yellow color. Draco looked at it puzzled.

_'Thats weird. That hasn't happened in tweleve years. Not since I gave the other half to...,' _he stopped his thoughts. He couldn't say it. It hurt to much. He knew that it had been twelve years since it happened but he still couldn't get over the pain. He cursed out loud and placed the star back into the sack and placed the sack on the night stand. He continued to fold his pants and placed his on top of his shirt. He crawled into bed and feel asleep almost instantly dreaming of the necklace and all the memory it held.


	2. Late night snacks

"Morning Draco," said Goyle before stuffing several pancakes in his mouth.

Draco nodded at him and took a seat next to Blaise. He looked around and his eyes settled on the the Gryfindor table. Everyone was huddled together and they were all laughing at something Longbottom had said. Draco glared at them all.

"So hows your new common room," Pansy excitedly asked wanting to know every detail of the room.

Draco described the common room and bathroom and went on describing his new room. After he was done many of the Slytherins who were listening looked jealously at Draco.

"Hows the mudblood?" sneered a Slytherin who sat 3 people down from Draco.

"I haven't talked or really seen much of her last night and I'm hoping to keep it that way," smirked Draco. Everyone gave similar smirks. Suddenly parchments appeared in front of everyone. Draco picked up the parchment that was laying on top of his plate and opened it up. It was his schedule for the year. His first class that morning was Potions with the Gryfindors. After Potions was Ancient runes which was a mixed class because not many students had taken it. Then was lunch and after lunch was Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. His final class for that day was Charms with the Gryfindors once again. He sighed as he saw most of the students filing out of the great hall. He stood up and followed Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to his first class.

"QUIET!" yelled professor Snape as he slammed the door shut and glided over to his desk with his robes swishing behind him. The room fell into silence.

"Today you'll be writing a five foot long paper on the book you were suppose to read during summer," he said slowly sending shivers up everyones spine. The room burst out in murmurs of _"It's only first day back," _or _"I haven't read that book yet."_ Many students including some Slytherins glared daggers at Snape.

"SILENCE! if I hear another word from any of you this will be due before the end of class. Now start writing!" he yelled and went and sat behind his desk. The room once again fell into a deathly silence. All that was heard was quills scratching on parchments.

By the end of class Draco had finished 3 feet of parchment. He looked around him. Longbottom surprisingly had 2 feet done. Dean Thomas had only finished half a parchment. Weasley and Potter had only finished one foot. Blaise and Pansy were just starting their second one and not so surprising Granger finished 4 feet. When class was done everyone packed up and hurried to their next class.

"Watch where your walking Weasel," said Blaise as he intentionally slammed into Weasleys shoulder which knocked his books out of his hands.

"Watch it you stupid git before I hex you," yelled Weasley as he held his wand towards Blaise. The Slytherins let out fits of laughter.

"Ron don't it's not worth it. Lets just go to our next class," said Granger as she placed her hand on the Weasleys arm to lower it.

"Look Granger is defending the stupid Weasel. We now know who wears the pants in that relationship," exclaimed one of the Slytherins which caused all of them to erupt in laughter. Many of the Gryfindors were now behind Ron with their wands ready. Before they could do anything about it professor Snape walked out of his class room.

"50 points off of Gryfindor for fighting in the hall and blocking the corridors," smirked Snape as he walked away before anyone could protest. The Gryfindors glared at the Slytherins as they walked past them. Draco gave Potter and his friends a very happy smirk before walking off to his Ancient Runes class.

Ancient Runes was really boring. There was only 13 students in that class. Four from Ravenclaw and three from Gryfindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Granger was sitting two rows in front of Draco. With every question asked Grangers hand would shoot up like an arrow. At the back Draco, Blaise and Shawn Rosario were imitatting Granger.

"Oh Oh pick me! pick me!" whispered Shawn which made Draco and Blaise laugh out loud.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini would you like to share with the class what you find so amusing?" asked Professor Batusheda.

"Nothing Professor," replied Blaise and Draco smirking.

Finally it was lunch. Students rushed out of their classrooms and rushed into the great hall to grab a bite to eat. Draco who was not hungry made his way up the the sixth floor and murmured "midnight rose," to the three kids playing in the portrait. Draco walked over to the Sofa that was sitting in front of the fire and plopped himself onto it. After five minutes he heard the portrait swing open.

"Malfoy," said a voice above him. He opened his eyes and looked to see Granger standing in front of him.

"What do you want Granger," he glared.

"Dumbledore said that we need to call a meeting with the prefects and discuss the patrol system," she said as she glared back.

"Well why don't you go run off and do that then," jeered Draco as his closed his eyes shut again.

"Well since you're headboy you need to help! Go tell the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws to meet outside our portrait after classes today and I'll tell the Gryfindors and the Hufflepuffs." She turned on her heel and made her way up towards the stairs.

Draco sighed and picked up his bag. He walked over to the table in the little library and placed his potions and ancient Runes book down. He then ran up to his room and grabbed his Arithmancy and Charms book and made his way down to the great hall. As he was walking down there he stopped as he saw Dylan Mayhorn with a group of his Ravenclaw friends. As he approached them they glared at Draco.

"There's a Prefect meeting on the 6th floor in front of a portrait of 3 little children. Tell all your Ravenclaw prefects. If you aren't there your badge will be taken away," said Draco as he smirked and walked away. He made his way into the great hall and sat next to Pansy.

"Where have you been?" questioned Pansy.

"In the common room. There's a prefects meeting today after last period. It's on the 6th floor in front of a portrait of 3 children," said Draco as he poured himself some Pumpkin Juice. He however did not mention the being late part as he did with Dylan. Blaise and Pansy nodded.

"How was Ancient Runes?" wondered Pansy as she turned to Blaise and Draco. Both boys exchanged happy smirks.

"Boring, but we had our fun," replied Blaise as he drank his juice.

When Pansy gave him a questioning look Draco went on, "we made fun of Granger."

Pansy smiled understanding.

"Draco when is Quidditch going to start?" asked Crabbe who had just finished stuffing a chicken leg in his mouth.

Draco stared at him in disgust. "Probably last week of September. We still have tryouts to go through."

The day went by quickly and before Draco knew it he was heading back to his common room. Outside the common room however a group of prefects were standing outside waiting to be let in. Draco walked through the people and infront of the Portrait. He said the password and the portrait swung open. He walked in not inviting and not caring if the others walked in behind him. The group did follow him in and he could hear gasps coming from behind him as everyone took in the head common room.

"You're very luck mate," said Blaise as he walked over to Draco.

"Have you forgotten who I share this with?" asked Draco.

Seconds later the portrait swung open revealing a very tired looking Hermione. She greeted the prefects and placed her book bag on the table in the library. She then conjured up two more sofas and four armchairs and placed it around the fire. Everyone took a seat.

"Ok well welcome everyone to the first meeting of the year. As you all know we are all responsible for the events this year and for patrolling the school. Dumbledore has asked that we patrol the halls in pairs and has requested that it would be a girl boy pairing. To make this easier on all of us the guys choose a name from this bag and whoever they choose that is their partner for the rest of the year," Hermione finished as she passed the blue bag around to the guys.

Blaise picked first and got Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Ron picked Pansy and they both glared at each other with all the hatred they could muster up. Dylan Mayhorn from Ravenclaw pulled out Betty Watts from Hufflepuff. Tim Murphy from Hufflepuss was paired with Lavender. The last pair was Draco and Hermione. Both groaned.

"Now thats settled, Blaise you and your partner will patrol the seventh and sixth floor. Weasley you and Pansy patrol the fifth and fourth floor. Mayhorn you and Watts patrol the third and second floor and Murphy and Brown you two patrol the first floor and the dungeons. Granger and I will be going around the school making sure your doing your jobs and looking out for any students misbehaving," ordered Draco. A few were about to protest but Draco sent glares their way. Weasley and Pansy did not like the idea of being partnered together at all.

"Ok since were done with that Dumbledore has notified me about a Halloween dance. We are all in charge of planning it. So I want you all to think of any ideas you might have and share them the next time we meet which is three weeks from now. You may all leave and don't forget you have to start patrolling tonight," said Hermione. Everyone got up off their seats and made their way out. The couches and the armchairs they had been sitting on disappeared.

"We'll see you later Draco," said Pansy as she followed Blaise out.

"Hermione come to the Gryfindor tower after your done patrolling tonight," said Weasley before exiting. Hermione nodded.

Draco watched as Hermione pulled out her books and started on her Potions homework. Draco rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs that led to his bedroom. He closed the door shut and walked over to the green drapes that covered the tall window. He pushed the drapes aside and looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The view from his room was fantastic. He could see the forbidden forest and the small lake the giant squid lived in. He saw students enjoying themselves in the warm sunshine as they chased each other.

Draco threw himself on his bed and shut his eyes. He could feel a warm glow coming from his pant pocket. he pulled out the same black sack from last night and emptied the silver necklace onto his bed. Just like yesterday it was glowing a bright yellow color.

_"Whats happening? She can't be here. It's been to long. Shes been gone for so long now that it's impossible,"_ he thought to himself as he examined the necklace. He remembered something his mother had told him_, "If the two stars are near each other they will glow a warm bright yellow." _

'That's impossible the other half is long gone now. Ever since she left it has never glowed yellow...until now. I'm pretty sure she took the other half with her,' Draco's thoughts ran wild. He could not explain why the necklace had started glowing yellow. After twelve years of trying to forget about her why did it start glowing? Draco placed the necklace back into the sack and in his pocket. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could not stop thinking about the necklace. He finally stopped his thoughts when sleep took over him.

--------

Hermione looked up from her books at at the large cloak in the corner of the room. ten to eleven. She had been so caught up in her Potions, Ancient Runes nad Charms homework she lost track of time._ 'I missed dinner' _she thought sadly as her stomach growled in hunger. Hermione got up and went to find Malfoy so they could start patroling the corridors. She knocked three times on his bedroom door. She heard a few rustling sounds and after a few seconds the door flew open.

"What?" asked a very angry Malfoy as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Time to patrol," Hermione said and walked back down to the common room. She sat on the green sofa and waiting for him. After five minutes of waiting Malfoy walked down the stairs.

"Lets go," he ordered. Hermione glared daggers at his back but followed him out into the hall. The halls were dimly lit. There was only enough light so that one could see where they were walking. Hermione kept up with Malfoys pace. After half an hour of patrolling they saw Ron and Pansy shrieking at eachother on the fourth floor. Hermione and Draco walked away quickly hoping not to get involoved. When they reached the 2nd floor they saw that Dylan Mayhorn and Betty Watts found two third years snogging in a corner. They both gave them a weeks worth of detention and told them to return to their houses. Other than that the halls were quiet. Hermione stomach let out a loud growl.

"Sounds like someones hungry," jeered Malfoy.

"I didn't have dinner," shot Hermione. After a second or two another growl could be heard but this time it wasn't Hermione.

"Sounds like someone else is also hungry," said Hermione as she smirked back at Draco.

"I didn't have dinner also. I fell asleep," confessed Malfoy.

"C'mon lets go," said Hermione as she walked down towards the great hall and stopping infront of a painting of a bowl of fruits.

"Whats are we doing here," asked Malfoy curiously.

"Just watch," replied Hermione. She took her hand and placed a finger under the pear. She then moved it around as if she was tickling the pear. The pear let out a tiny laugh and the walls moved apart revealing a wooden door. Malfoy looked on with even more curiosity than he started with. Hermione flung the door open and revealed a gigantic kitchen. House elves here and there were running around with food in their hands. Draco stood there in awe. Many of the house elves stopped what they were doing when they saw they had visitors. Ten house elves rushed towards them and asked what they could do for them. One voice stood out from the rest and Hermione saw a very familiar face.

"Hello Miss it is nice to see you again," said Dobby.

"Dobby it's wonderful to see you too. It's been a while," exclaimed Hermione as she sat on a stool a house elf had brought for her. Draco did the same.

"Yes it has miss," said Dobby before turning to Malfoy. "SIR! it is a surprise to see you again. Dobby has missed serving you as his master," bowed Dobby. When Dobby got back up from his bow he continued, "is there anything Sir would like? Would you like an egg tart Dobby has just finished baking them. Or would sir like to have an apple pie?"

"Umm an egg tart would be nice. Thank you dobby," said Draco politely. This surprised Hermione because she has never seen this side of Draco before and she always thought Draco was mean and ruthless to Dobby.

"Would Miss like anything?" asked Dobby.

I'd love a alice of pie please," asked Hermione. Dobby nodded and bounced away. Hermione eyed Malfoy in confusion. Malfoy who had sensed Hermiones stare looked over at her.

"What are you staring at?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just that I'm confused. Dobby has told me that his old masters had been abusive, cruel and mean but the way you just spoke to Dobby and the way he reacted proved otherwise," said Hermione.

"I was never cruel or abusive to Dobby. He was one of my favorite house elves. He had been there since I was a baby," said Malfoy. This time his voice was a nice soft tone as he relived some childhood memories.

"Then why would Dobby tell me those things?" wondered Hermione.

"Because they are true miss. Dobby's master had been cruel and abusive to Dobby but sir wasn't Dobby's master. Dobbys master was sirs father. Sir was very kind to me. He would help me heal my wounds when my master beat me. He would sneak food into the room master locked Dobby in when he was angry. Sir has been nothing but kind to Dobby," said the house elf as he placed both plates down on the table.

Hermione looked very surprise. Never would she have imagined Draco Malfoy being nice to a house elf. Draco Malfoy being nice to someone who wasn't like him. Someone who was no where near being anything like him. This news Surprised Hermione and as she looked at Malfoy she saw him in a different light.

"Sir, Miss please accept our offerings to you," said Dobby and before Malfoy or Hermione could react ten different plates with ten different foods were being placed on the table.

"Uh thank you Dobby," Hermione said as her eyes grew from the avalanche of food.

Fifteen minutes later Malfoy and Hermione walked out of the kitchen. Both had eaten enough food to last them a week.

"I have never eaten that much in my entire life!" exclaimed Hermione as she grabbed her stomach.

"Me too. I wish I knew about that passageway. How'd you find it?" asked Malfoy.

"After the Gryfindor team would win in Quidditch We would have a huge victory party and a bunch of Gryfindors would sneak down into the kitchen and grab handfuls of food, "said Hermione as they climbed the stairs.

"Malfoy i'm sorry I shouldn't have judged you back there," whispered Hermione.

"It's ok whatever," said Malfoy as he slightly turned to face Hermione.

Hermione glanced at him and turned away quickly. She then glanced down at her watch which read ten to twelve.

"Lets go back to the common room. We're done in ten minutes anyways," said Hermione. Malfoy nodded.

"Have you thought of any ideas for the Halloween dance yet?" asked Hermione trying to make small talk.

"No i haven't really thought of it yet. Have you?" asked Malfoy.

"Actually I have. I was hoping that the students would dress up like muggle kids do. Then we can decorate the great hall and make it look like a haunted house. We can conjure up some fake ghost that glide around the ceiling and invite the ghosts of Hogwarts also," replied Hermione.

After a few seconds Malfoy replied, "sounds fun."

Hermione was shocked with what she had just heard. Did Malfoy just say that her idea sounds fun. Merlin she must be going crazy because Draco Malfoy had surprised her twice in one night.

They finally arrived infront of their portrait and said the password. They both walked in and up the stairs to their room. Malfoy opened the door to his room and was about to walk in when he heard Hermione speak.

"Did we just have a civil conversation?" she asked.

"I think so," replied Malfoy. He walked into his room and was about to close the door when he once again heard Hermione speak.

"Oh ok well then, night Malfoy," she said before shutting her door.

"Night Granger," He replied and did the same.

* * *

**Review** so i know people are actually reading this. 


	3. Fear is in the eyes of the beholder

Hermione woke to the bright sunlight that peeked it's way through the cracks of the curtains. She got up off her bed and made her way towards the large window. She moved the curtains aside and gasped at the view. The rising sun was kissing the horizon goodbye as it made it's way up into the sky. The lake was shimmering bright yellow and she could see the train station on the other side. The gates of Hogwarts were locked and the dewy grass glistened under the rising sun. She left the curtains open and walked to her closet. She pulled out new robes and walked down to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got changed and brushed her teeth.

She walked over to the table and removed her Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Charms book from her bag and placed it on the wooden table. She grabbed her defense against the dark arts and Divination book and placed it in her bag. Grabbing all the necessary things she needed for the day. She walked out of the common room and into the great hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Seamus. They were talking about qudditch, as usual.

"Harry mate when are the Qudditch tryouts?" asked Dean.

"Maybe in two weeks," replied Harry before taking a bite from his english muffin.

""Oi Hermione where were you last night? You were suppose to come to the Gryffindor tower after Patrolling the Halls," said Ron.

"Oh I forgot about that. I was just so tired after walking around the school," replied Hermione.

"How was the git? Did he give you any trouble?" Ron glared his eyes as he asked.

"Actually no he didn't. He was quite decent," replied Hermione as she placed two pancakes on her plate.

"Malfoy decent? That has to be the funniest thing I've heard. Something must be wrong with him," exclaimed Ron as he burst into laughter. Everyone around them joined in. Hermione let out a small smile.

"Well I'm not going to question his change because this year will go by much smoother if we're at least civil with each other," replied Hermione. Everyone was still laughing at the thought of Malfoy actually being nice for once. After everyone was done with breakfast they all made their way to their Defense against the Dark arts class which was a mix of students from all four houses. Harry, Hermione and Ron took a seat in the third row. Students talked about the new DADA teacher and wondered who it would be. Some even placed bets on how long he would stay. After a few minutes the door swung open and revealed their new DADA professor. He was tall with flaming red hair. His right cheek had a scar from a nasty burn. He had green eyes and thin lips. Hermione, Ron and Harry recognized him instantly.

"CHARLIE?" they exclaimed. Charlie walked down the rows of students and winked at the golden trio. He made his way in front of his desk and turned to face the class.

"Good morning students. My name is Charlie Weasley and I will be your new DADA teacher for the year. I have been working in Romania breeding Dragons. It's not the easiest job and one must be quite fast if one was to work with Dragons. This year we will learn about very dangerous creatures and how we can protect ourselves from them. If we are able to finish everything we need to get done during class then I see no reason for homework," he paused. Students smiled up at him.

"Ok well if you can all turn to chapter one we will be learning about Dragons, my specialty," he smiled at the class.

"There are over 500 different kinds of Dragons all around the world. They range in size, color, and look. The cane Toad Dragon who grow only to be five feet long like to live in swamps and look like over grown toads. Pyroscaled Dragons grow up to 10 feet long prefer living in extremely hot environments. Many of them live in volcanoes and only come out at night to catch some food. You will know a Pyroscaled Dragon when you see one because of their red and orange glow. Their scales are extremely hard and extremely hot. If you don't want burnt hands for life I suggest to all of you not to touch one. My favorite one would have to be the Antipodean Opaleye dragon. You can only find these Dragons in the secluded hill tops of New Zealand and Australia. The Opaleye dragon for short is the most beautiful because their scales are a beautiful pearly white. When light is reflected off them they create several different rainbows in the sky. Unlike most Dragons The Opaleyes are one of the nicest types of Dragons out there. But if you do decide to approach one approach with caution because they are still Dragons and you never know what goes on inside a Dragons head," explained Charlie. The class sat there quite. Many of them were sitting on the edge of their seat wanting to hear more. Even the Slytherins were enjoying the class. Some of the girls in the class and dreamy looks in their eyes as they stared on at Charlie. When class ended They had finished talking about 50 different kinds of Dragons and Charlie still had time to take some questions.

"Ron your brother is the coolest. Best DADA class ever!" exclaimed a group of Hufflepuffs.

"How come you never told us your brother was that Hot?" asked Lavender Brown who was followed by a group of girls. They all nodded in agreement. Ron gave them a sick look.

Ron, Hermione and Harry waited outside the classroom for Charlie.

"How come you never told me that you were coming to teach here!" attacked Ron as Charlie walked out of his classroom.

"I only found out yesterday morning. I was going to tell you but I thought it would have been more fun to surprise you," winked Charlie.

"Well we were sure surprised," said Harry as he grinned up at Charlie.

"I have to go and grab something and you three have classes to go to. Come by my office after dinner and we can talk," said Charlie as he walked away. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards the North Tower on the seventh floor for their Divination class. Divination had also been a mixed class. Ron and Harry grabbed a seat at a small round table in front of a murky looking crystal ball while Hermione sat with Neville.

Professor Trelawney appeared out of nowhere and stood in the middle of the class. "Hello class it's nice to see you all again and none of you have died yet," she said in her creepy absent minded voice. Everyone exchanged looks of horror.

"Ah yes this year I believe will be a very good year. I will be assigning you all into a sitting arrangement. You will be sitting with someone who will help open your mind to the future and help you see beyond the signs," she said as she swayed back and forth moving her hands around in front of her as if she was moving them around a crystal ball. She took a seat down at her desk and adjusted her glasses that magnified her eyes ten times larger than how they would normally look.

She moved her hand around a crystal ball and squinted. "Ah yes I see it. Miss Parvati Patil I see you sitting at the far table on the right corner with Mr Weasley," she said. Ron and Parvati exchanged looks of confusion but moved to the table that had once been occupied by Dean and Seamus.

"Hmm Mr Kevin Whitby I see you sitting at the far back with Mr Malcolm Baddock," Kevin Whit by a Ravenclaw and Malcolm Baddock a Slytherin glared at one another and grudgingly made their way to the back. This went on for another 15 minutes. Pansy had been paired with Lavender, Goyle was paired with Ernie Macmillan, Blaise was paired with Harry and to Hermiones dislike she was paired with Malfoy. They sat at the far left hand corner of the room far away from Ron and Harry.

"Now since that is all done with please turn to chapter one. We will be learning how to read flower petals," instructed Professor Trelawney. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Stupid class. This is so pointless I shouldn't have listened to Harry and Ron," murmured Hermione to herself.

"I would have thought you were smarter than that Granger. Even Goyle over there is smart enough to know that you should never listen to what Potter and Weasley tell you," grinned Malfoy.

"Shut it ferret," whispered Hermione as she glared at him. "Look shes coming just make something up," replied Hermione as she picked up a flower.

"Malfoy in your future I see you...married to Parkinson. You have three kids and they are all hiding their faces. They must be too hideous looking. Poor children, I pity them for inheriting their parents awful features," grinned Hermione as she looked up at the pleased face of Professor Trelawney.

Malfoy retaliated, "Granger I see you married to Weasley over there. You have 10 kids. You live in a crammed one room house and everything is messed up. Your children are running wild all over the place and one just slammed into a wall. I'm sorry Granger but your kids inherited your husbands intelligence, or lack of," said a very satisfied Malfoy as he saw Hermione glaring at him even more and Professor Trelawney looking even more happy.

"I knew pairing you all up would help open your minds," she said and bounced off to the next group.

Both Hermione and Malfoy sat there just glaring at each other until the end of class. Once class ended they packed up their things. Hermione was about to walk away when she heard Malfoy speak.

"Granger, for your information I'm not going out with Pansy,"

Hermione was taken back from what she had just heard but quickly recovered. "And for your information Malfoy, Ron and I are just friends." and with that she turned and walked towards Ron and Harry who were waiting for her outside the class.

"What was that all about?" wondered Harry.

"Oh nothing," replied Hermione.

Ron and Harry made their way to the great hall while Hermione walked up the stairs towards the head quarters. She climbed through the portrait hole and made her way to the long table. She removed her DADA and Divination books from her bag and stuffed her History of magic book into her bag. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and looked for her parchments. While she was rummaging through her stuff a small white bag caught her eyes. It had her name written in gold and the contents inside the bag was glowing a bright yellow color. She picked the bag up and untied the top. She emptied out the contents of the bag into her hands. A silver necklace fell out. At the end of the necklace was a shiny silver star. It was shining yellow. She twirled the necklace in front of her face as she examined it. _'Hmmm that has never happened before,'_ she thought looking at it puzzled.

After examining the necklace for a few minutes she tucked it back into the bag and placed it on her nightstand. She found the parchments and placed them inside her bag. As she slung her bag over her shoulders and glanced at the white bag on her nightstand before walking out of her room. She walked down the halls and made her way to the great hall. She spotted Ginny who was sitting talking to Neville.

"Hey Gin! Hey Neville"

"Hi Hermione how's your new living quarters?" asked Ginny as she looked up.

"It's great. It's so much nicer and much more quieter than the Gryffindor common room. Come visit me after classes," replied Hermione as she sat down. The three of them talked about Charlie being the new DADA professor and their new classes. After half an hour of talking they went their separate ways towards their classes. Hermione who had History of Magic made her way down towards the first floor and took a left. She opened the door and found a seat next to Lavender.

History of Magic was quite boring. They discussed the history of Madame Shwanae who had been a very famous witch. She invented the cure for inflation of body parts. After a long boring lecture on her history and how she came up with the cure class was finally over. As many of the students rushed to their next class Hermione made her way towards the common room. Since she had Astronomy at midnight she was given a free block.

As she walked through the portrait hole she plopped herself onto the couch. She was about to grab some shut eye but she heard the portrait open.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"For your information I have free block. What are YOU doing here?" she wondered as she sat up.

"That Granger is none of your business," he replied and ran up the stairs into his room. Hermione glared at his back.

Hermione walked over to the library and examined the books. After looking through dozens of books she finally pulled one out and walked back over to the couch. The book wasn't very long but looked very old. It was a very deep midnight blue color. The cover was very plain except for very fancy golden writing that read: _'When stars shine red.'_ Under it was a name. 'Alvita Turpin.'

The book was about a man named Nick. He wasn't the richest man but his family had enough money to buy dinner and send him off to school. Even though Nick didn't live a very luxurious life he was very happy with it. He only ever wanted one thing in life but was not able to have it. He wanted a very young and beautiful girl named Carissa. He loved Carissa with all his heart but knew he would never be able to have her because of the different life they lived. Carissa and her family had been a very rich and very well known family. To make things worse Carissa was engaged to a young man named Asario. He was a very cruel man and only wanted Carissa because of her beauty and family status. Carissa had only loved one man and that was Nick. Both Carissa and Nick would sneak off and meet under a tall and old willow tree. It's branches swooped down acting like a curtain which concealed them from anyone around. When Asario found out about this he was furious and murdered Nick. Carissa promised that she would love Nick and only Nick for the rest of her life.

As Hermione finished the book a few tears streaked down her cheek.

_'My that was depressing,'_ she thought. She suddenly heard a knock coming from outside the common room. She walked over to the portrait and swung it open.Standing on the other side was Ginny looking very happy.

"Classes are over already?" asked Hermione as she let Ginny in.

"Yes and was it boring"

The girls chatted for a bit and Hermione gave her a tour around her new living quarter. She then showed Ginny to her bedroom and the little Weasley girl gasped in amazement.

"Hermione your room is beautiful. I'm so jealous!" Hermione smiled at her. Both girls sat on Hermiones bed and talked about everything.

"So Hermione how's living with Malfoy?" wondered the little red head.

"It's actually been fine. He hasn't caused any trouble yet," replied Hermione as she flipped onto her stomach.

"I know your going to hate me but you're so luck you get to share the common room with Malfoy," cried out Ginny.

"GINNY! what are you saying! It's Malfoy we're talking about your brother will kill you!" exclaimed Hermione as she looked surprised.

"Oh c'mon Hermione you have to admit for a git he is pretty hot."

"Ginny I can't believe you!"

"Ok whatever but I know you're in denial," winked Ginny. "Anyways I should go I have potions homework to finish."

Ginny hopped off Hermiones bed and towards the door. She turned around just before she was about to walk out.

"Hermione don't tell Ron I said anything. Oh and Harry too!" she said looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." With that the little Weasley walked out of her room shutting the door behind her.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window. She could see the bright yellow sun as it shined it's bright rays onto the green grass. She shut her eyes for a second but when she tried opening them again she wasn't able to. Sleep had crept up behind her and taken her over.

Half an hour later Hermione opened her eyes and blinked continuously at the brightness of the room. She groaned as she got up off the bed. She grabbed her town, a pair of jeans and a yellow tank and made her way down to the bathroom. As she opened the door of the bathroom she raised her hands and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and didn't notice that the bathroom had been occupied.

"GRANGER!"

When the voice had reached Hermiones ears she stood frozen for a second or two and quickly removed her hands away from her eyes. Infront of her stood a very angry Malfoy. He stood in front of his sink only wearing dark red boxers. His hair was dripping tiny drops of water on his well toned stomach and his grey towel was wrapped around his neck. Most girls would have stood there with their mouths to the floor examining his god like figure but Hermione was examining something else. Across his chest was a very deep and dark scar. It started from his right chest and made it's way done just above the stomach. If one was to look even closer they would be able to see smaller and not so noticeable cuts all around his chest. On the bottom left of his stomach was a purple and green bruise that looked like it was just 4 days old.

"Granger if you wouldn't mind please stop starring."

Hermione ignored his comment and for a second ripped her gaze away from the deep scar that had embed itself on his chest and met his stare.

"What happened to you?"

Malfoy looked at her confused for a second and looked down at his own body. He suddenly realized what she had been staring at. As he looked back up he looked frighteningly furious.

"Listen Granger forget what you just saw and don't you dare tell anyone!" he said in a tone that frightened Hermione. Sure she has seen Draco mad before but not like this. When she didn't respond after a couple seconds Draco stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Did you hear me you stupid girl! Don't tell anyone,"

"Ouch Malfoy let go you're hurting me!" exclaimed Hermione as she once again ignored what he just said.

"Not until you promise me!" he said and squeezed her wrist tighter.

"Alright I promise! No one will know what I just saw! Let go Malfoy it's hurting!" She screamed as she tried to remove her wrist from his grasps.

It all happened so fast that Hermione didn't know what was happening. A second ago Malfoy was looking like he was ready to murder Hermione but with a blink of an eye he let go of her wrist and looked scared. He was staring at Hermiones wrist which were red and were shaped exactly like Malfoys. He then looked down at his hands and back at Hermione. This time Hermione was massaging her wrist. She looked up and their eyes met. He could see fear in her eyes. Not the same fear that he saw when he used to call her mudblood. It was a different kind of fear. He suddenly realized it.

_'She's scared of me,' _he thought

He took a step closer to her and she took a step back as she flinched. Never had anyone flinched because of him.

"Granger, I-I'm sorry." With that said he grabbed his towel that had fallen off his neck and walked right past her and up the stairs into his room not even daring to look back. When Hermione heard his door slam shut she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was shaking. Not because she was afraid of Malfoys anger but because she was scared of the look he had when he realized what he had just done. He still looked angry but he looked more angry at himself than he was towards her. She also saw a hint of fear in his eyes when he looked down at her wrist. Then she remembered what she had saw. His body was covered in scars and bruises. _'Where did he get those?' _she thought to herself. His voice came flooding back_. 'He sounded very scared. He was afraid that I might go around telling everyone.'_ She lifted her arm and examined it. When Malfoy had grabbed it she felt jolts of electricity travel down her arm and around her body. She looked closely at the red mark that would for sure be turning into a light bruise. Hermione looked back up at her reflection.

_'What are you hiding Malfoy?'_ she thought as she looked back at her wrist. _'Whatever it is I'm going to find out.'_

* * *

_**Review.** Add any questions you have into your reviews and i'll try answering them in the story..._


End file.
